Almost Forbidden Love
by LizMo721
Summary: hermione doesn't know what to do. how could she like that slytherin? ron might have found his first love, and ginny is trying to rekindle an old flame? what will happen the the gryffindor trio in their 6th year?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Their Fatal Attraction

A/N: I, sadly, do not own any part of the Harry Potter name. This is just my dream of events happening in the next book. Please comment and tell me what you think! Suggestions welcome, too!

"I swear, if he calls her a mudblood once more, I'll make sure he'll never reproduce!" Ron's face became as flaming red as his hair. Malfoy had just insulted Hermione, and they hadn't even gotten on the train.

"Oh, it doesn't really bother me anymore," Hermione commented absentmindedly. She was too busy watching the blonde haired young man almost glide down the platform. She didn't even know what Draco had said to her. She was preoccupied, listening only to the sound of his smooth, but ice-cold voice.

"You ok, Hermione?" Harry had noticed she was staring off into oblivion and her eyes looked full of honey, glazed over and kind of glassy. She very quickly snapped out of her trance.

"What? Oh…I'm fine." She was desperately trying to remember why she watched him walk down the platform. While pondering, the whistle to board the Hogwarts Express blew shrilly. Ron, Harry, and the think Hermione boarded the scarlet train. While looking for a good compartment, the Gryffindor trio walked passed the hateful Slytherin. His usual goonies were nowhere to be seen.

Once Hermione sat down, her deep thoughts returned, shutting her out of the outside world. _What am I thinking? Did I enjoy hearing Malfoy's voice? Do I…like him! _Hermione could not believe what she was thinking. She couldn't be attracted to Malfoy. He insulted her and her best friends. He was a Slytherin and his father was a death eater. She couldn't be attracted to him. No matter how much she tried to fill her mind with negative thoughts about him, she couldn't drive the attraction away. She didn't know what to do.

Before she could block him out of her mind, his figure was in her head. His platinum blonde hair had become longer, darker, and messier. He had grown to 6 feet tall. His slate gray eyes weren't hollow, but full of something she couldn't identify. He seemed slightly bigger, _a little bit muscular…wow. Wait! I can't think this!_

"Hermione! Did you hear me?" The boy who lived seemed to be frustrated with his other best friend.

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't. What did you say?" Hermione was glad to be back in reality. Her thoughts were beginning to frighten her.

"I wanted to know if you've seen Ron. He was behind us while we were getting on the train. Now, he's nowhere to be seen. Why don't we search the train? You go one way, and I'll go the other." Harry sounded worried about his red haired friend.

"Yeah, ok," Hermione said worriedly. She turned right as Harry went left.

As she was checking all of the compartments for her friend, the thoughts of Malfoy left her. Well, that is, until she found him, surprisingly by himself.

_

* * *

__Strange. This didn't seem as enjoyable as it normally is. _Malfoy always had fun when he called Hermione a mudblood, but this time was different. She was different. Hermione didn't even react to what he was saying; she just stared at him with her eyes glazed over. _She looked amazing. Wait! What was that! I could never like a witch like her! _Malfoy didn't know what to do.Malfoy always had fun when he called Hermione a mudblood, but this time was different. She was different. Hermione didn't even react to what he was saying; she just stared at him with her eyes glazed over. Malfoy didn't know what to do. 

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle when I need then?" The Slytherin prefect hadn't heard from his cronies all summer. He got on the train, found an empty compartment, and his thoughts returned to the bright Gryffindor. _I can't tell anyone about this. It's just a crush. It will pass. _He was hoping to convince himself that was true, but then she walked by. Her big hazel eyes met with his slate gray ones, but she turned away quickly.

_Why won't she look at me? _Draco didn't know what to think of this. He soon remembered how often he had insulted her and her friends.

"I need to make her change her feelings about me, but how?" The blonde was becoming frustrated.

"What's that, dearie?" the snack witch had arrived with her cart nearly overflowing with snacks and treats.

"Can you come back later?"

"Sure, dear."

Malfoy was alone with his thoughts once again, but he did not know what to do about them. He heard his compartment door open and instinctively looked up.

She was standing there in front of him.


	2. Surprise!

Ch. 2: Surprise!

A/N: Own Harry Potter, I do not. 'Tis the reason I write fan fiction. Anyways, enjoy!

The threat to Malfoy, although he didn't hear it, was what Ron thought to be his personal best. He followed his friends onto the train, but he was soon distracted.

"Wow. It's amazing how much a person's look can change over two months. Looking good, Weasley." The voice sounded kind of airy and distant. _Are my ears playing tricks on me, or did Luna Lovegood just say I looked good? I thought she had a thing for Harry._ As Ron turned, preparing a smart remark in his head, he saw her, and froze in his tracks. _Oh my God, she looks good!_ Ron ran inside the compartment and sat down, but he looked very uncomfortable.

"Silly Ron. You think your sister's best friend has a crush on you." The Ravenclaw girl sounded like she was mocking Ron. The Weasley, however, was too embarrassed to even respond. He only blushed tin his face rivaled his hair in redness.

"If you hadn't have said that, I wouldn't be in this predicament. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"I'm not finished with you just yet, Weasley. I have something to tell you. Everyone thinks I like Harry, but that's just not true. I have my sights set on another older Gryffindor, and he happens to be sitting in this very compartment."

"Wh…me?" he sounded dumbfounded.

"Oh for goodness sake, is anyone else in this compartment? Now come here!"

Ron didn't know what to make of this, so he did the only thing he knew to do: kiss her back. She ran her hands through his flaming red hair, and his hands moved from her waist to her hips and even lower, until…

* * *

Harry didn't know what to do anymore. Hermione was extremely distracted since the encounter with Malfoy, and now, he couldn't find Ron. _This year is going to be very interesting to say the least._

As he was walking down the train, he saw many familiar Gryffindors. Ginny and Dean were with Seamus and Neville, who seemed to have lost Trevor already. Harry saw the toad, and grabbed him.

"Here you are, Neville." Harry smiled at everyone was said hello, but Ginny seemed different. Her smile seemed brighter.

_What was with Ginny, today, I wonder? Oh well, I'll figure that out later. I need to make sure Ron didn't get left at the station._

Harry kept walking and Ginny kept coming back to his mind. He didn't know what to make of it. The boy who lived heard some racket coming from a compartment ahead. The voices began to sound familiar.

"Luna? Are you…..OH MY GOD!" Harry couldn't believe what he saw as he opened to compartment door.

"Oh… Hi, Harry." Luna straightened up and made herself presentable as Ron darted to the other side of the compartment.

"Did I just see what I think I saw? Please tell me my eyes were playing tricks on me!"

"Ok, Harry. I think we'll all believe that." Luna decided to go along with this for now, but she wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.


End file.
